Into The Darkness To Find The Light
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Mallory falls deathly ill. So Duke and the rest of the team must travel the ends of the earth to save her life. But are they too late?
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose above the horizon, sending a soft light across The Pond. The residents sleeping soundly within the confines of the building. When it seemed that nothing could break the mornings peaceful atmosphere, a loud scream filled the air around the Pond. Echoing through the empty streets, startling the birds that were nesting in the trees.

"NOSEDIVE!!! YOU JERK!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

Nosedive laughed loudly as he ran through the various hallways, trying to find a suitable place to hide from the very pissed off red head that he knew would be on his heels in a matter of seconds. Like a lioness stalking her prey. He saw his bedroom come into view as he rounded the corner and tried to run faster. If he could make it there he would be safe. He was only a few feet away when a foot shot out of the shadows, tripping him. Nosedive fell flat on face, shrieking in shock. He franticly looked around, seeing Duke step out of the shadows of the hallway.

"Traitor!!", Nosedive hissed at him. Duke just smirked.

"Hey you made the bed, now you have to lie in it.", he responded, just as Mallory came around the corner. She saw Dive helpless on the floor and pounced. She began smacking him and screaming at him. Nosedive cried out for mercy but received none. Duke just sat back and watch the mornings entertainment as he slowly sipped his coffee. He couldn't help but smile. This was a common occurrence around here. Nosedive would wait until Duke left Mallory and his bedroom early in the morning for his workout. Then sneak into the room while Mallory was in the shower. Question was, what did he do this morning?

Finally Mallory had extracted her revenge on the teen, she stood up, sending a quick look of thanks to Duke, then storming back to her room. Duke watched as she left, shaking his head. He knelt down beside a groaning Nosedive.

"So what was it this morning Nosedive?", Duke asked, sitting down his cup of coffee to help Dive into a sitting position.

"It was just a fake spider hanging over the bathroom door. Nothing that deserved a beating.", Dive replied, running a hand over his hair. His back, chest, and face beginning to sting. "Why did you let her catch me?"

"Because Nosedive, I share a bed with that woman. I need to stay on her good side from now on.", Duke explained.

"Why?"

"You will learn one day Nosedive. When you're in a relationship, there are things a woman can punish you with that will make you suffer like never before.", Duke told him, pulling him to his feet.

"Oh I get it, You do something bad you don't get laid. I see what you mean now." Nosedive said, laughing.

"Exactly. You understand the situation. Go to your room and nurse your wounds. Or would you like for me to fetch Tanya?", Duke offered, walking with Dive to his bedroom door.

"I'll think about it. I might have to hobble my way to the medic bay later on when everyone wakes up. Right now I'm going back to bed. See ya Duke.", Nosedive said, opening his door and disappearing within.

Duke chuckled, walking back down the hallways, heading back to his room. He opened the door to see Mallory lying back on the bed. As if she had just come back into the room and jumped on the bed. He looked at her in confusion, usually she was up and about, dressed and ready to face the day. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?", he asked, concerned. He laid his hand on her back, rubbing it slightly. The only answer he got was a soft grunt. Now he knew something was wrong. One minute she had so much energy, kicking the crap out of Nosedive, and now she was dead to the world. He rolled her over onto her back, looking her over. She looked sick. Her hair was a tangled mess, her skin was pale and clammy, her eyes were slightly cracked and her usually lively eyes were dull. He reached his hand up and felt her forehead. She seemed to have a slight fever too.

"Mal, baby, are you feeling alright?", he asked her, cupping her cheek into his hand, turning her face towards his. She looked up at him and shook her head. Duke sighed and stood up. He picked her up from her position and tucked her under the covers. He pulled the blankets up to her chin and turned to leave the room to fetch Tanya when a cold, clammy hand grabbed onto his wrist. He turned around and saw Mallory staring weakly back at him. She whimpered slightly and tugged on his hand. He understood instantly and climbed under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his chest.

Duke became extremely worried at this. He had never heard Mallory whimper before. Was she in pain? Was something seriously wrong with her? He tightened his grip on her and laid his chin on the top of her head. He knew that Mallory hated to show weakness to anyone, even him. Something was wrong here. She wasn't her self. She seemed fine when she was chasing down Nosedive but maybe that made it worse.

Duke's thoughts were interrupted but a yell and a loud thump. He untangled his self from Mallory's side and left the warmth of the bed. He tuned back around to tell her he would be right back but noticed that she was fast asleep. He sighed and left the room. He walked down the hallway and turned the corner to see Wildwing griping onto the wall, trying to stand. Duke was about to ask what had happened but noticed the coffee spilt all over the floor. Duke rushed over and helped Wildwing to stand fully.

"I am so sorry, Wing. That was completely my fault. I sat down my cup of coffee to help Nosedive off the floor after Mallory beat the life out of him." Duke explained, running his hand over the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's alright Duke. It woke my senses up, that's for sure.", Wing chuckled.

"Hey Wing, you think you can have Tanya swing by my room later. Mallory is sick and…." Duke was cut off by Wildwing's worried outburst.

"What!? Mallory is sick! No way! Let me check on her.", Wing said, shocked. Duke nodded and began walking back to his room with Wildwing hot on his heels. He walked into the room and Wing went straight to Mallory, feeling her forehead.

"She's burning up Duke! This is just scary! Mallory never gets sick. I'm gonna get Tanya right away!", Wing said, worry leaking through his voice. He quickly exited the room to find the team's docter. Duke sighed. Was Wing over reacting? Was Mallory really that sick? He knew it was Wing's job to worry about everyone's health. Mallory was like a little sister to Wing. He was fiercely overprotective of Mallory. When Duke first began dating Mallory, Wing pulled him aside and gave him the 'you-make-her-cry-just-once-and-I'll-break-every-bone-in-your-body-speech'.

Duke looked at Mallory's sleeping form. He couldn't loose her. They had just moved in together. Such a big step. He cared for her a lot. And to see her this ill and weak was tearing at his very soul. He walked over to her side and knelt down next to the bed. He brushed fallen pieces of hair from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby girl. Don't leave me.", he whispered, kissing her again. Tanya chose that moment to come into the room. Duke stood and greeted her. Tanya shooed him out of the room so she could check Mallory over. Duke stepped into the hallway and saw Wing waiting for him.

"Come on Duke. Let's let the mad scientist do her thing.", Wing said, taking Duke by the arm, pulling him slightly down the hallway.

A loud "I heard that!" came from the room, making Wing chuckle. Duke didn't even seem to hear it. His thoughts were to wrapped up in his own thoughts. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had deep down. Something bad was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Duke sighed heavily, rolling over in his empty bed. His thoughts were keeping him from falling asleep that night. And how could he? His girlfriend was lying in the Infirmary all alone. Well she wasn't completely alone. Tanya was there running more test on her. Duke had insisted that he stay with Mallory through the night, but Tanya shoved him out of the door and told him to try and get some sleep. And that hovering over Mallory wasn't going to help things. Duke growled to himself as he threw the covers off of himself. This was pointless. He turned on the bedside light, and put his head in his hands. Mallory meant everything to him and more. She was the first woman to ever say 'I love you' to him and mean it. He remembered their first kiss. A less than romantic occasion. He chuckled at the memory.

__

Flashback

Duke was pacing inside of his bedroom. Anger was pouring off him in waves. He wanted to yell, kick, punch something. Falcone had escaped from prison yet again, and tried robbing a jewelry store. The Mighty Ducks got there in time to intervene, but Duke was angry that Falcone had gotten away. He didn't say anything to his team members, he just stormed off. And now here he was, angrily pacing in his room, wearing a track in his carpet. He was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He looked up at the door and glared slightly. Duke opened the door to reveal Mallory standing there, not meeting his gaze.

"Can I help you?", Duke said hotly. Mallory looked up slightly, making brief eye contact with him.

"I was just coming to see if you were alright. You haven't spoken a word since Fal…..", she stopped herself short and looked up at him. Duke looked back at her with a curious stare. Why did Mallory care? And why was she being shy all of a sudden? Duke just nodded and moved to one side so that Mallory could enter. She walked in and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Duke had to admit that having Mallory in the room with him was calming. But he could still feel the anger burning under his skin. After a few moments of silence, all the memories of before came back to Duke and he grew angry again. Soon after that he began pacing again.

"Duke..", Mallory started, but was cut off by Duke.

"I can't believe I let him slip through my fingers again! I had the perfect opportunity to take him out once and for all, but I hesitated! I am such an idiot! How could I be so damn stupid! Now he is still out there doing god knows what! And I did nothing! I am worth…", Duke was shocked when two small arms wrapped around his waist from behind. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart seemed to skip a beat. He slowly turned in this comforting embrace and stared down at the woman holding him. She was looking up at him now, and he saw the caring gleam in her eyes. Duke let out a shaky breath and quickly wrapped his arms around her in return, pulling her in as close as he could. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her lavender scent hair. After a few moments, they both lifted their heads to look at each other. And as if gravity pulled at them, they met in a soft kiss. The kiss grew more passionate and deeper within seconds. Duke held her tightly as he ravaged her mouth with his own. All anger had left him completely at this point. His only thoughts were of Mallory. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. The couple broke apart quickly, looking at the door fearfully. The door then opened and Wildwing poked his head inside.

"There you are Mallory! Duke! Dinner is here! Come on before Nosedive eats your shares.", Wing told them cheerfully, leaving as quickly as he came. Duke then looked over at Mallory and smiled. She smiled back at him and held out her hand. He quickly took it and pulled in for one more kiss before leaving the room.

END Flashback

Duke smiled, thinking about the memory. Mallory and himself still laughed at the memory. It was what started their whole relationship. Duke was now kind of glad the whole Falcone escaping happened. If it hadn't, would Mallory have come to him that night? Duke sighed. Mallory was hurt and there was nothing he could do to help her. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called. Tanya walked into the room. Duke looked up hopefully.

"Did you find out what's wrong with Mallory?", he asked, hurriedly.

"Yes.", she spoke softly, not wanting to meet his gaze, fearing that her eyes would betray her. Duke looked at her, confused.

"Tanya, please tell me what's wrong.", he pleaded, standing.

"Mallory has been poisoned Duke.", she told him.

Duke felt his heart drop. "How? By who?"

"It's not a poison from earth, Duke. It's made from Saurian blood. Mallory was most likely injected with the poison the last time we fought off Wraith and Seidge. Like a blow dart type thing.", she explained, still not looking up from the floor.

"Is there a cure! Please tell me that there is a cure, Tanya1", Duke yelled, grabbing the scientist by the arms.

"I'm not sure! I…I mean I'll have to do some research, but there is no guarantee that there is one.", Tanya gasped out, afraid. Duke let go of her and took a few steps back.

"Please Tanya. Don't let her die. I need her. Please.", Duke spoke weakly, sitting back down on the bed, no longer able to stand. Tanya nodded and turned to leave. Then turned again.

"She should be awake soon Duke. She'll want to see you. I'll go do the research. You'll have to keep her calm or the stress will make the poison progress faster..", Tanya stopped when Duke held up his hand for her to stop. That's when she noticed the tears running down his face. She made a small gasp and quickly left to give her friend some privacy. She walked back down to her lab. Sorrow seeping into her very soul. She didn't have the heart to tell her friend that, even though the poison was injected into Mallory months before, the poison was triggered to infect the body because Mallory was two weeks pregnant with Duke's child.

I promise that more will be explained in the next chapter so bare with me!!!!!! Thank you for all the reviews! Even the threats! Lol I loved them by the way!! I promise to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Mallory opened her eyes but quickly shut them. The light inside the Infirmary was too bright for her. She cracked them open more, letting them get use to the harsh lighting. She felt so weak. She tried lifting her arm, but it seemed to not want to listen. She moaned in pain as she tried to lift her head up. What was going on with her? She was fine this morning. She looked around the infirmary and saw that she was alone. 'Where is everyone?' she thought to herself. As if on cue, Tanya walked in, looking at the floor with a sad expression on her face. Mallory noticed.

"What's the matter, Tanya?", Mallory asked, her voice coming out raspy and weak.

Tanya sharply looked about and rushed to the side of the bed. She help Mallory into a sitting position, making sure she was comfortable.

"Your awake. I was beginning to worry.", Tanya said softly. Mallory saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me, Tanya? Please tell me."

Tanya sighed and ran a hand over her eyes. How could she tell Mallory she had been poisoned? That some sinister plot had been taken out against her, to end her life. As well as her unborn child. The poison in Mallory's blood stream was designed so that when Mallory ever became pregnant, the poison would attack all of her healthy cells and organs. Mallory would surely die if something wasn't done.

Mallory tried to read her friend's expression.

"Tanya…"

"Mallory you have been poisoned.", Tanya blurted out. Mallory's eyes widened a fraction at the outburst.

Poisoned? How did this happen?

"What?"

"Do you remember the last time we had a battle with the saurians? During the battle, did you feel any sharp pains out of no where? Like a needle?", Tanya asked.

Mallory turned away in thought. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She turned back to Tanya and nodded.

Tanya sighed deeply.

"That was how the poison entered your system. One of them must have been hiding. The poison is made from saurian blood, Mallory. It has laid dormant in your blood until something in your body triggered it." Tanya explained.

"What Tanya?", Mallory asked desperately. Tanya couldn't speak, she tried but nothing came out. Tanya looked Mallory in her eyes, and that seemed to say it all. Mallory gasped, tears falling down her cheeks. She gave out a cry and put her head in her hands.

Tanya made a small gasp, she knew. Mallory knew that she was pregnant.

"That's the trigger. The poison is taking effect because I became…" Mallory sobbed out, her body starting to shake. Tanya pulled her friend into her arms trying to comfort her.

"How long Tanya?", Mallory asked, weakly. Tears still streaming down her face. She clung onto Tanya hoping for good news. That her baby would be safe, and remain unharmed. She hadn't even gotten enough courage to tell Duke that she was pregnant. She used her remaining strength to lift her head to look at Tanya.

"I'm sorry Mallory. There isn't a chance for the baby. I'm so so sorry. Someone did this on purpose. Someone knew that you and Duke were together. They wanted this to happen.." Tanya began to rant and rock Mallory in her arms. Mallory cried harder.

She was going to lose her baby. It was too soon. Mallory didn't care about her well being. She knew that once the poison had done it's evil purpose, that it would slowly kill her. Tanya didn't have to say it, she knew. She wasn't stupid.

She couldn't tell Duke. It would kill her. She looked back up to Tanya again.

"I want Duke, but please tell him before he comes to me. I can't….I can't.."Mallory continued to sobb, losing her ability to speak any longer. Tanya nodded and helped Mallory lay back down. She quickly wiped her tear and composed herself before leaving to find Duke. Ten minutes later, Mallory heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Duke rushed in alone, and went straight to her side. He looked desperate.

"Please tell me…" He stopped when Mallory weakly nodded. He felt tears build up around his eyes. He gathered Mallory into his arms as best he could so that he wouldn't hurt her, and just held her while they both cried.

They both cried for the inevitable loss of their child and the fear of loosing Mallory's life.

It was a few hours later that Mallory had the miscarriage. Duke was in the room with her when she cried out in pain and clutched her stomach. Duke ran to the door and screamed for Tanya, who had went to inform Wildwing about the whole entire situation. She came running in, already knowing what was happening. There was nothing that she could really do. She looked apologetically to Duke and rushed over to help Mallory. Duke blindly left the room, knowing he would just be in the way. Wildwing was waiting there, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

"Duke, I'm sorry.", Wing spoke softly. Duke seemed as though he didn't hear him

"We have to save her Wing. I have already lost a child. I can not lose her.", Duke spoke weakly, like it wasn't his voice. Wildwing nodded and laid a hand on Duke's shoulder. Suddenly a cry of pain came through the door of the Infirmary. Duke jumped at the sound, wanting to be by her side so badly.

"Who would do this, Wing?", Duke asked, softly.

"We can't worry about that right now Duke. We have to find a cure for Mallory. Tanya said that one can be made with the proper ingredients. We just have to track them all down and cure Mallory. That is our top priority right now. We will deal with whoever did this later. And believe me they will pay dearly. When I find out which one of those goons shot the poison into her I will kill them with my bare hands!", Wing replied, anger and malice hidden in his voice. Duke nodded, feeling some hope creep into his soul.

So there was a cure.

"How do we make the cure?"

"Tanya is still making the list. It's long but so far they are all obtainable. The thing against us is time. We can't know for sure when the poison will take a turn for the worst again."

"What if we can't make it in time!", Duke yelled out. Wing didn't have a chance to answer because Tanya walked out of the Infirmary.

Duke looked to her, but didn't need to ask.

"She is sleeping now. She is gonna be ok. For now anyway.", Tanya said grimily.

"How's the ingredient list coming?", Wing asked, firmly. Duke looked up hopefully. Tanya sighed.

"It's pretty long. But thankfully, all can be found on earth. But it will take atleast a week to gather them all." Tanya replied.

Duke nodded. This was their only chance. They had to take it and pray that Mallory can wait for them to return. He had lost a child he would never be able to hold, to know, to love. This stung at his soul deeply. But he had to be strong for Mallory. She needed him now more than ever, and he'd be damned if he let whichever saurian was responsible for this win. He would make them pay.

.Sorry if the plot seems a tad bit rushed. I wanted to get a couple updates in because I'm not sure when I can update again. My father is very sick and there is a chance he won't make it through tonight, so I have a lot on my mind. But thank you for the support! I would like reviews but I know that story is being read! Thank you all! I will try to update soon! Please keep me in your prayers! I promise that the plot will get better when the Ducks start traveling for the cure. Please let me know what you think! …


End file.
